Goodbye
by bubblyofart
Summary: Pre Knights of the Old Republic. Follow Revan's and Bastila's story from the end of the The Sith War to the decay of the Jedi Order by the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars. Okay its my first story so be critical, i can take it.
1. The Revenant

Edit:Sunday 18th September 2005Made one or two slight changes, as even to me the first part sounded a bit confusing. I'll change more when i can see where else in the beginning needs a remake. Added last chapter/s as well. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**3,996 BBY – The Sith War **

A small Republic ship had landed upon the jungle moon of Yavin 4, while the remaining Mandalorian and Sith fleet's battled it out with the Republic armada in the space above the planet. Debris from spaceships, having survived the re-entry, was smashing down upon the planets surface. Meanwhiletwo Jedi were making their way through the jungle to the Massassi temples in the search for the problem behind The Sith War, Exar Kun.

"I can't sense anything here Nomi. Besides the wildlife"

"I know what you mean Kreia. It feels...quiet, perhaps too quiet. I don't feel anything, no Massassi Warriors, no Mandalorians, no fallen Jedi, no Exar Kun" replied Nomi Sunrider, slicing through the foliage with her lightsaber, "It's like...life doesn't exist on this planet. But whether Kun is here or not is what were here to find out"

"I know, I know. It – it justfeels – drained. I don't know. I've got a bad feeling about this" muttered Kreia, the green hue of the jungle and her lightsaber wasn't doing wonders for her pale complexion, but at the moment it was the furthest thought from her mind.

As the two slowly moved forward, the only sound that accompanied them came from the hum of their lightsabers, creatures in the undergrowth already scattering from the sound. As the two finally stumbled from the jungle upon a large clearing occupied solely by four Massassi temples every where they turned, Massassi bodies were strewn across the ground. No carbon scorching from blasters, no sign of the use of Vibroblades or lightsabers. Yet they all wore the same vacant expression of shock. Women and children lay amongst the dead men. Nomi and Kreia didn't utter a word as they moved amongst the bodies, they didn't need to, they both knew what the other was thinking. As they begunthe grim task of searching the dead, the same thought crossed both their minds - what in the Force happened here.As they continued to search they found no trace of Kun's body, even inside the temples.

"I don't believe it. His not here" said Nomi, crestfallen

"Perhaps we should check outside once more" suggested Kreia

"Alright, I guess we can't really return to the Council or the Senate without the body. Where could he have gone?".

Nomi shuffled towards the door of the Massassi temple, she had so deeply and utterly hoped Kun was still alive so she could repay him for every thing he had done to her and to the man she had once loved, repaid him with the tip of her lightsaber. She sighed deeply when the suns rays hit her face, it was not meant to be, Nomi thought. Suddenly she started crying, she had promised herself that she would find this monster and destroy him with her bare hands if necessary for what he did to Ulic Qel-Droma.

Deep in her own thoughts she had forgotten about Kreia, who in fact was deep in her own thoughts too.She had felt a shudder in the Force, a ripple, nothing more. It was close, so very close. It couldn't be Kun otherwise Nomi would have felt it too. No it was something else. Kreia came slowly after Nomi, and making sure she was preoccupied searching amongst the dead for Kun, Kreia slipped away in search of the ripple.

Luckly she didn't have to wander far from the clearing. A body, that of a woman's, was strewn next to a rock, but Kreia could hear breathing, not from the woman but underneath. As she tenderly moved the woman's body aside, she found the most startling thing, of all the Massassi who had been drained of their life force, a single child remained.

"Oh my…", Kreia bent down to pick the child up, its breathing was shallow, "Nomi!"

Nomi Sunrider, upon hearing the cry had suddenly realised Kreia wasn't with her, and went off in a hurry to look for her, thinking Kreia was in danger she drew out her lightsaber. Butas she burst into the clearing she found Kreia to be nestling something in her arms.

"What the…Where did you get the child?" asked Nomi, startledand placing her saber back on her belt

"It's been here the whole time, Nomi, asleep. I felt it through the Force, just a ripple" Kreia through the use of the Force hadhealed the child and its breathing had become regular, the child was even sucking its thumb merrily when Nomi arrived.

"Hmph, well that's one lucky baby; it could have been eaten by the wildlife or been left here for a very long time".

As the baby gurgled, Nomi smiled inwardly, this sure wasn't what the Jedi Council or the Senate would want back from Yavin IV, and they were expecting at the most the body of Exar Kun, not a child.

* * *

**3,972 BBY - 24 yrs later**

A small oval shaped facility protruded from the side of a small hill, the glass exterior allowed one to view the rolling green plains of the planet. To those with knowledge of ancient times knew that the appearance was but a veil that now covers the scorched and cratered earth. Many a battle and war had been fought on this planet, such as what, to the indigenous people helped to build honour amongst the clans.

A man stood, covered from head to foot in some of the finest crafted armour, gazed out upon the plains, his back turned to the only other occupant of the room, shrouded in a cloak.

"You have yet to convince me of the honour in fighting the Republic"

The man hooded and cloaked, chuckled, "Honour? No my dear Mandalore, there is little honour in fighting the Republic", the stranger chuckled again, "No, the fight my Mandalorian friend is with the Jedi. The Republic is weak and corrupt, they are nothing more than the shell which covers the Jedi, gives them a place to call home"

Mandalore looked out across the green-plains of the Mandalorian homeworld, children riding speeders, fighting in the grass, using sticks as weapons. He sighed heavily, contemplating the possible future. Mandalore felt that during his reign, many of the clans on his planet were lacking in the prowess for war as those of old and honour amongst his people was diminishing.

"Hm, Jedi. Even here on the Outer Rim we have heard tales of their deeds" muttered Mandalore

"Indeed, the Jedi are formidable opponents"

"There is no need to remind me of that. I was there during The Sith War, battling along Exar Kun until that day when -"

"My friend, Exar Kun was no Sith. A fallen Jedi perhaps, but no Sith, nothing more than a follower of an ideal. Hm, the Sith War indeed."

Mandalore turned from the window to face the stranger, staring into his eyes Mandalore smiled. "Very well, if you provide the additional ships, droids and extra men…I will provide the War"

"Excellent" exclaimed the hooded stranger, and turned briskly, his cloak sweeping the floor as he moved towards the door. Mandalore had turned back around to face the window.

"Before you go, tell me. After all these years why now?" inquired Mandalore

"For reasons which are no concern of yours, be happy we give you a chance to return honour to your people Mandalorian" replied the cloaked figure, stopping before the door, but not turning to face the inquistor.

"So be it, Sith".

* * *

A child in his late teens was slumped against a desk; books were littered around the room. His hair was long, curly black, his eyes the deepest brown. As he yawned in his sleep, he laid his head upon the open book he had been reading, _The Rise and Fall of the Sith'ari_. Amongst the papers scattered across the desk his arm covered a sheet, notes scribbled out of a book he had brought from the library unknowingly. The notes were from a text, few had deciphered and no records had been kept, he had worked for the better part of a week to decipher it unbeknownst to all. This is what he had found so far: 

**When the galaxy has fallen beneath a shadow**

**A light from the shadow shall spring**

**A Revenant comes now to deliver**

**That which it feels is best**

**Peace or War**

**Life or Death**

**Unknown the path shall the Revenant tread**

**Into and out of Darkness**

Further down the page, but of less interest to the teenager as it seemed to deal with a different age was the following:

**When all appears not to be so**

**The Force that is tilted shall be balanced**

**In the end the Sith'ari will be defeated**

**'And perhaps theJedi too'-------------------- **'And perhaps theJedi too' - perhaps? gdluck mate

**All will come to rest**

**On the choice of the Lover**

**From he that walks from the sky**

**Powerful will he be**

"Revan", a knock at the bedroom door

"Hm?"

"Its time to get up, there's no point Kreia giving you lessons if you ain't even going to show up"

Revan suddenly leapt up from his desk. He was bleary eyed, a result of the lack of sleep he had been having recently, and his hair was a mess.

"C'me in" mumbled Revan

The door to his dormitory slid open, and another teenager walked in, took one look at Revan and shook his head.

"I'm going Malak, I'm going" muttered Revan, heading for the bedroom door rather slowly.

"Yeah – um – Revan, you might actually want to put on your robes" said Malak, hard pressed not to smile

"Oh right" Revan chuckled realising what a mess he was in.

After hurriedly getting dressed and with a quick goodbye to his friend Malak, Revan raced off down the hallway of the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. Revan always tried never to be late for his lessons with his Master, Kreia. She was like a mother to him, something Revan had grown up without as far as he could remember. According to Kreia his parents had been killed on his homeplanet, somewhere on the Outer Rim and left him as an orphan, which is why on his second day at the Academy he had got on so well with Malak. He too was an orphan after his family had been killed due to a planet-wide plague, and all he had to show for his survival was his baldness. It was this point that Revan admired Malak, the fact that he could stand up to incessant bullying due to baldness at such a young age.

"Sorry I'm late Master" gasped Revan, entering the training area where Padawans were learning the various techniques used in lightsaber combat.

"No need to apologise young Padawan, though I do recommend you get more sleep. Your thirst for knowledge is not doing your physical health any good" Kreia smiled as she approached Revan

Revan returned the smile, "Sorry Master, its just that – well – the Jedi and the Galaxy in general has such fascinating history"

"Yes, well today put the books away. I am going to a meeting with the Council here on Dantooine, to request permission for your special training"

Revan's eyes lit up at the sound of 'special training' and suddenly he wasn't so tired anymore, "Do you think they'll allow me?"

Kreia shrugged her shoulders in response, "Most probably, after I've had a word or two. For now I want you to practice with the training droid until I return. You have still to beat Master Vandar's record of holding off twenty-four."

"Well Master, last time I was only two off. I daresay I can hold off more than Master Vandar's total today"

"Oh really? I think that's what you told me last time, before several of them stung you all at once" said Kreia, jokingly

"Oh ha ha ha…"

Kreia laughed. The two were always teasing one another and she loved him for it, as a mother would love a son, he always brought a smile to her face, though it pained her that the Council would not permit her to tell him about his real past, afraid possibly that he would turn against the Order and the Republic out of hatred and anger.

As Kreia left the Training Room to the adjacent chamber, in the open air, she found three members of the Jedi Council to be already present, one was not.

"Ah, Master Kreia, you are right on time" announced Master Zhar

Kreia bowed low before the Jedi Masters.

"What is the matter, which you call us all together to discuss?" asked Master Vandar

"It is no more than a simple request Masters. My young Padawan wishes to take the more advanced lightsaber training that is usually reserved for those who have passed the Trials"

"Does he indeed? And what do you make of this Master Kreia?" asked Zhar, resting back into his chair

"Well, Revan has shown incredible skill in his ability to wield a lightsaber. As Master Vandar so rightly knows, he has been the closest of the Jedi to breaking his record against the Training droids"

"Hm, I can concur with that too. I have been watching his performances of late" agreed Zhar, nodding

"Also he has shown exemplary use in the Force, the top of his class" continued Kreia, "Also his thirst for knowledge has allowed him to know the entire history of the Republic, the Jedi and the Sith'ari. Revan is probably one of the most promising students to have passed through this Academy since the time of Exar Kun."

The very mention of Kun brought a hush amongst the Council as they contemplated in silence. Master Vrook was the first to speak up, "Then I say he cannot be allowed to take the advanced training. The idea of power might go to his head if he believes he can master two lightsabers at such an early stage, and we all know that with knowledge comes power"

"Scared are you? Of another Exar Kun"inquired Vandar

Vrook turned to Vandar and returned his inquisitive look with a stern one, "It depends on your point of view of knowledge Vandar"

"It does indeed Vrook. Knowledge may allow Revan to comprehend past mistakes and not repeat them"

"Perhaps Vandar, perhaps…"

At this point Kreia decided she had to say something, as she couldn't bear to listen to two Council members argue about her Padawan, her son. "I do not believe Revan will ever face the same fate as that of Exar Kun my Masters. Revan is strong in the Force, so much so that …I didn't want to bring this up till now but…the Force seems to be sustaining his life far beyond what is normally expected of a Jedi. He should be at least thirty years of age, and yet he has both the physical attributes and health of a man in his late teens, and yet also he shows the wisdom of a thirty year old- "

Vrook who had been listening intently, suddenly leapt up again, "Ah ha, there is your proof. Revan is much too powerful, and therefore subjective to the Darkside. He did after all descend from the Massassi Warriors"

"Interesting choice of words you have Vrook" exclaimed Vandar, "Being 'strong' in the Force is not the same as being 'powerful'. Nomi Sunrider was 'strong' in the Force and corrupt to the Darkside did she? No, she did not"

Vrook sat back down, a look of contempt on his face.

"Besides Masters, I do not think Revan will fall to the Darkside as easily as Kun. Revan has control of his emotions to such a degree that …he can possibly change them at a whim, when necessary he may be able to use the Darkside if needed in combat and change back to the Lightside when finished. I do not fully understand half of what he can do, and I believe neither does he. Revan has great potential."

There was a silence amongst the Council members again as they digested the news.

"Well I say, giving the benefit of the doubt that Revan may be allowed to take the advanced training. I instructed Revanwhen he was a young boy and he showed potential even then, and he was a charming young human. So you have my agreement, granted you watch over him, Master Kreia" commented Zhar.

"I agree" said Vandar

Vrook gave Kreia a piercing stare as if trying tosearch deep withinher thoughts, "So be it…he can take the training"

"Oh, thank you Masters. You will not believe how delighted young Revan will be" said Kreia, a smile etched on her face as she turned and left the Council chamber

When she had left Vrook looked over to Vandar, "She is right. Revan shows the greatest potential since Exar Kun. If Revan grows stronger I do not believe Master Kreia will be able to handle the responsibility"

Vandar did not return the gaze.


	2. Ice Queen

Revan was hurrying back to the dormitories in search of Malak to tell him the good news. He couldn't believe that the Jedi Council thought _he_ had the skill and prowess to be able to take such an advanced course, however he was oblivious to the arguments which had transpired within the Council chamber, what had happened to convince them Revan hadn't bothered to ask Kreia, he was so full of adrenaline he had rushed off to tell Malak.

Deep in his own thoughts Revan came to a sudden stop. Revan turned round and realised he'd come down the wrong corridor and was in fact heading towards the Younglings dormitories. "Ahhhh dammit" muttered Revan. As he begun to leave however, he thought he could hear arguing floating down the corridor. Revan slowly walked down the hall in search of the voices, in order not to scare them off and came across two boys, a blonde and brunette, bullying a younger girl.

"Just cause your Hestra's padawan, don't mean you can be so stuck up"

"Yeah, c'mon girl you gonna tell us why you're so bloody special!"

"You ain't even oldenough to be a Padawan, youngling"

The girl stood resolute throughout and didn't utter a word, which made the boys become angrier and more frustrated at her silence.

"Alright Ice Queen" said Brunette, through gritted teeth as the other lad pushed her against the wall, "Look's like we gotta pay you a little lesson, one Hestra ain't gonna teach ya. In fact," he looked around, "there ain't no one here to protect ya"

The electric hum of two lightsabers echoed down the hall. The two boys advanced on the young girl who still stood her ground, back against the wall. Revan could see the girl was defenceless, and was impressed how she stood her ground, but even from his position he could see the fear in her eyes, he could feel her shaking. Out of nowhere he suddenly had the urge to help her, like a switch had been flipped on, and he came to a snap decision. With a flick of his wrist his lightsaber was in his hand, the blue glow contrasting with the redness of the hall. Revan leapt out from behind the corner. His lightsaber connected with another, and Blondie fell to the ground under the force of the blow. As Brunette turned to face him, all he saw was Revan flick his other wrist and he was out cold. He hadn't even registered that he'd been pushed against the wall, rather too hard for Revan's liken though. As Blondie prepared to get up, he found a blue tip of a lightsaber against his throat.

Revan was angry; it was within his power to hurt the boy, it was his right to hurt the boy, wasn't it the Jedi Code to protect those weaker than yourself?

This should teach him never to pick on someone younger than himself, thought Revan. As he seethed, he could see the pain he could cause the boy. Was killing him a possibility? Perhaps if the boy lashed out? It would give me a reason to kill him.

The little girl swallowed her fear and walked up besides Revan, she was young but she could feel the rage and power emitting from him. As she looked upon her attacker, she realised Blondie could feel it too. Carefully she placed her hand upon Revan's arm.

"Let him go…please?"

The sound of her gentle voice snapped Revan out of his trance, and he relaxed his grip on his lightsaber.

"Please, I – I – know who their Masters are. I'll tell – tell – tell them what happened, what they said to me. Don't hurt him, he'll simply be expelled. It's the right thing to do"

The blue glow in the hall vanished as Revan turned off his lightsaber, he stepped back, the boy ran to check on his friend and they sprinted down the hall.

The girl, suddenly realising her hand was still resting on his arm, quickly removed it. Revan looked down, sighing, and knelt beside her. His anger vanished as quickly as it hadappeared.

"You alright kid?"

"I'm no kid. My name is Bastila Shan and I'm 14"

Revan smiled at her stubbornness, she had guts he had to give her that, "Okay, Bastila you can drop the whole Ice Queen charade around me. I won't tell anyone. How you feeling?"

Bastila stood staring at Revan, seizing up whether she could trust him. Her entire life she couldn't trust anyone besides her father, her wicked step-mother had taught her that. From a young age, she had to fend for herself more and more as her father grew closer to her step-mother and further away from her

"How you feeling?" came the question again.

She could see herself being carted off by a Twilek, her father waving to her, tears rolling down his cheeks as it did hers, and next to him stood her step-mother, a sly smile plastered to her face as she too waved goodbye.

Bastila burst into tears. Revan grimaced, he never felt comfortable when people cried, and he simply had no idea what to do. Slowly, and precariously, he hugged her, thinking it the right thing to do. To his utter amazement she didn't refuse and kept on crying.

They knelt there, hugging each other. After a few minutes, Bastila had stopped crying. She suddenly realised she felt…comfort and safety in Revan's arms. It wasn't something she had felt since her father had sent her to the Academy. She felt like she could stay like this forever and hoped that it never ended…no this isn't right, Bastila thought, if Master Hestra were to catch me now…

She pushed Revan away from her, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Revan could sense she was alright now, her stubbornness had returned, a protective shield around her, but it looked like something was still troubling her, he could see it in her eyes.

"Hey, Bastila it's alright. I won't tell Master Hestra what happened" said Revan, as he stood up

"W-What? Oh, it's not that" Bastila sniffed, "It's just that Jedi aren't supposed to shed emotion. Not supposed to show or feel fear, anger -"

Revan laughed. "To show emotion Bastila is what makes us human, or would you rather be a droid"

Bastila smiled at that, and wiped away her tears. "I think I better find Master Hestra, I'm rather late for lessons as it is"

"Alright" Revan nodded, "Well, if the young lady will allow me, I'll walk you to class. At least you know you won't get jumped on the way, by your raving fan-club"

Bastila laughed.

"Well at least we know you're not the stubborn Ice Queen you let everyone believe you to be" Revan said, as he walked along side her.


	3. The Unknown

No one in the Enclave had ever seen an older Padawan take to a youngling in the way the two of them did. The two groups rarely mingled, and yet they joked, teased each other, laughed, and enjoyed each others company like they had known each other for years. Those five minutes walking down the corridor, unbeknownst to either Revan or Bastila, had changed their lives completely. As the years dragged by they were rarely ever seen apart, stuck together like brother and sister, so much so that even Malak and Logan began to accept Bastila as part of the gang, though she rarely spoke around them.

Revan and Bastila, couldn't explain it nor knew it, but both Kreia and Hestra had begun to notice how calmly the Force seemed to swirl around the two, once swirling like a hurricane. They seemed to be finally at peace when they were together.

Revan was at times helping Bastila with her lightsaber techniques and her Force abilities for hours at a time that Malak and Logan rarely saw him, but Revan enjoyed it.

There were some up's and downs over the years, Revan finally achieved the feat of wielding not one, but two lightsabers much to Kreia's and the Council's fascination. In fact Revan had become an incredible combatant, rarely was he beaten in a duel. Many of his fellow Padawans put it down to him being a competent strategist, but Kreia knew, as did Revan, that it was his skill in controlling the strong Force aura that surrounded him that allowed him to be able to predict several moves ahead of anyone else. The Council had their reservations but agreed with Kreia that Revan had the potential to be as skilled as the greatest Echani warrior in predicting the outcome of battle.

Bastila, too, was the top of her class much to Hestra's astonishment, as she never knew about the extra lessons Bastila was receiving from Revan. Bastila, in time, had finally acquired and built her own lightsaber, though to her disgust.

She let on that she was happy; she celebrated when she came of age to be a proper Padawan, she seemed to be making new friends, but something was always gnawing away inside her. It was her time apart from Revan that stricken her most, as Revan's training became harder he was away more often with Master Kreia on some assignment by the Council. This often left Bastila by herself, and once again she felt the loneliness creep back into her life. No one knew that sometimes she cried herself to sleep, scared to face the next day alone. Hestra never said anything, but noticed how drained her Padawan had become. Bastila often thought of running back home. She knew that her dad would take her back when she told him how horrible the Academy was, but the same thing always held her back, Revan. She would think of the strong, warm embrace he had given her all those years ago, how much like her fathers it felt. That, at least, brought a smile to her face.

**

* * *

****3964 BBY**

**Jedi Council, Dantooine**

"We saw it with our own eyes. A fleet the size of which we haven't seen for years"

"Indeed Master Kreia. Near the Mandalorian planet you say?"

"Yes Masters. We were on an assignment by the High Council on Coruscant and came out of lightspeed to make some immediate repairs. The sight that greeted us was…"

"Investigate into this we will Master Kreia. Bearing in mind that the planet you speak of is beyond Republic jurisdiction, so ultimately it maybe up to the Senate to decide the best course of action"

"I understand Master Vandar. Thank you for your time"

The chamber door slid shut behind Kreia as she left. Zhar leant back in his chair, "This is disturbing news"

"Yes it is, Zhar. On an Outer Rim planet as well…you don't think... the Mandalorians cannot have amassed such an army in such a small amount of time" commented Vrook, lost deep in thought

"Help they have undoubtedly received" sighed Vandar as he nodded his head and stood up, "I will travel to Coruscant and have a word with the Senate and the High Council".

- - -

**Galactic Senate, Coruscant**

"Order! Order!"

"The Supreme Chancellor recognises the members of the Corporate Alliance"

"We disagree with the comments made here. It is not within the Republic's interest to protect the Outer-Rim territories. The Republic has neither the finance nor army to protect those worlds"

"We do not agree with the Corporate Alliance. The Outer-Rim world's maybe governed by the Hutts and the Exchange, but that is no reason to abandon them. If we cannot defend them, how can we possibly believe we can defend the Core worlds!" came the cry from the Techno Union

The Supreme Chancellor cleared his throat, geez it was times like these he wished he never bothered to study politics. I could be on Manann enjoying the sun, with nothing but the Selkath to bother me, thought the Chancellor.

"I have the tallied votes, so if the honouree members of the Corporate Alliance and Techno Union may be seated"

The respective platforms floated back into position as once more the Chancellor cleared his throat and looked at the tallied votes, "It seems for once in our history, we are all unanimous…with one or two exceptions. To war, it seems, we have chosen to go. If this is indeed the will of the Senate, then I shall make sure the Republic sees this war to the end" the Chancellor shook his head and sighed, " As our friends in the Jedi Order say…may the Force be with us"

In an observation room above the Senate Chamber, two Jedi Masters had watched the proceedings with great interest.

"It is done" Atris crossed her arms and leant against the glass wall

"Hmm, begun the Mandalorian Wars have" Vandar closed his eyes, mediating on the future

"The Republic won't be strong enough to hold off the Mandalorian armada. Not by themselves"

"Into this conflict we cannot be pulled. Clouded the future is" Vandar looked up towards Atris, a questioning look in his eyes, "The Mandalorians cannot have built such an army by themselves. The make of the spacecraft are not of their design"

"No they couldn't Master Vandar, but neither could any planets on the Outer-Rim. Most of them are ruled by the Hutts and they don't have an army"

"Disturbing this is. Help they have received…perhaps…not from this galaxy. Darkness clouds the Unknown regions. Hmm, wait we must, until the real enemy presents itself"

Atris nodded in agreement, "You are right of course Vandar. But I doubt many of the Padawans will agree, as too will the Senate"

"The Senate will understand Atris. The Padawans, I agree, will see this as a chance to show that they are heroes…"

"It is not, altogetherthe younger ones I am worried about. It is the older ones who will believe that we are defying the Code, Vandar"

"A Civil war we cannot endure, harsh treatment must be made for those that defy us I am afraid"

Atris bowed her head and sighed, "Alright Vandar, I'll make sure the rest of the High Council hears of this and I'll inform the Chancellor later" she laughed, "Amazing, how we are afraid of the dark"

"It is not the darkness but the unknown we fear, Atris. The unknown"


	4. Goodbye

Two months into the war, and the Republic's army was crumbling in the face of the Mandalorian onslaught. Even the Jedi Council couldn't hide the news that had spread throughout the galaxy on how fast the enemy was sweeping through the Outer Rim territories. As Master Vandar and Master Atris had predicted there was dissent amongst the younger students. They didn't understand why the Jedi were refusing to join in the fight, help aid the Republic. There was one vital piece of information from the Jedi Masters that they had sent to the Outer Rim, which they had so far kept from prying ears, rumours, whispers of a nameless fear.

Knowledge is power, or so they say. It can also be a dangerous tool in the wrong hands. To the Council, Revan was knowledge personified, he knew every piece of known text, from the formation of the Republic, to the despicable views of the Sith. It was he who had been one of the first to be stunned at the Councils ignorance of the war, their blindness to the suffering of countless millions on hundreds of worlds.

"Hypocrites"

"What?" asked Malak

"Hypocrites. The entire Council is made up of hypocrites. I don't believe I never saw it before, no matter how many times I pored through the history books I never realised it. It's all there. Through out the entire history of the Jedi Order, all their beliefs, all their actions, it all comes down to hypocrisy. They're no better than the Sith"

Revan, Malak and Logan were in their dormitory. To neither Malak's nor Logan's surprise, Revan was still fuming over the lack of action by the Council. They could feel his anger pulsating in the room; it was so strong it was almost overwhelming. The very room seemed to darken in response.

- - -

Vandar stirred from his meditation. Anger he had felt emanating through the Force. Strong and quickly it seemed to flow. He rubbed his forehead and grabbed his walking-stick, and sat up to leave.

"He is becoming dangerous, Vandar" it was Vrook who had entered the room, his arms crossed as he leant against the door "I told you; she wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility. She cares too deeply about the boy. Her feelings are clouding her perception"

"There is hope for him Vrook. Do not forget he is_ very_ capable of controlling the Force" Vandar turned to face him

"He is _only_ human. He believes he can control his emotions, no one can do that"

"There is someone who can help him though"

"Oh no. Master Hestra says she wants her Padawan to have nothing to do with him anymore. This bond that is forming between the two will not be able to contain what lies within him. Kreia said it herself, _he_ is power"

"Love, can do incredible things Vrook, incredible things"

- - -

"Ow" Bastila yelped as the Training Droid hit her

"Concentrate Bastila" urged Hestra

"Sorry Master"

Bastila resumed her stance and waited for the Droid to strike again, concentrating all of her will on the Droid, allowing the Force to flow through her.

"_I am not going!" cried Bastila, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_You will go! Your father can no longer afford to keep you. As for me, I am sick of your stubbornness, you arrogant child!" shouted her mother, her fist slamming upon her bedroom table_

"_I am not going!"_

Anger. Bastila could feel it through the Force. It felt so strong; she could feel the intensity of it ringing inside her.

"Ow" the Training Droid struck her again. It didn't matter, she knew where this – feeling was coming from.

"Alright Bastila, apparently you have no concentration today and have something else on your mind. Go take a break" said Hestra, waving her away.

- - -

Revan leant back against his favourite tree by the lake. He always came here when he felt upbeat or annoyed. Lately he had been coming here to get away from the rest of the world and just to - think. He could hear the brush of water against the lake shore; feel the light breeze upon his skin. It felt so good here, so calm. Revan could feel himself edging towards sleep -

"Revan"

He opened his eyes. It was Bastila, how in the world did she find him here?

"Um, Bastila. H-Hi, what are you doing here?"

Bastila sat down beside him, avoiding his gaze "You were angry about something. I could feel it. Of course your not now, I mean you -"

Revan smiled, "Don't worry Bastila, I know. I'm alright now, it's just that…lately I've just been feeling slightly aggravated at the Council. It's – it's just me that's all"

Bastila looked out across the lake and watched some birds fly off from the forest. She felt the smooth grass between her fingers.

Revan watched her out of the corner of his eye. They had grown really close over the years, closer than he thought anyone could ever get to her. She really has come along way since the day I met her in the corridor, thought Revan, she's grown up real quick. He smiled to himself, he'd promised to take care of her like a sister, but lately he felt different around her, he felt like he loved her more than a brother ever could. Nahhh, she would never accept it, she believes too deeply in the Jedi Code, Revan thought.

"Revan. I - I think it's time I told you about my mother and father, and why I act so – stubborn sometimes. It's – um – something I need to get off my chest. You see my mother -"

"Your mother? I always thought it was just who you were" Revan joked

Bastila smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm

"Sorry. Go on" Revan put his head on his knees

"Well, my mother was always milking my father for money you see. He was a really wealthy and kind man. My mother exploited him for it. She used to send him on some lousy treasure hunt or another, wasting hundreds of credits or she got him to spend the money on her" Bastila paused, she was speaking so softly Revan could barely hear her, the leaves in the tree rustled against the wind, "When I was eight, they realised I had a gift, and my mother persuaded my father to send me to the Jedi Academy for training, just to get me out of her way. I cried and cried for days, my father he – he – he couldn't -"

Her voice cracked, and her eyes started swelling. She felt stupid for feeling like this, especially in front of him. Revan leant forward and put his arm round her shoulder. "You don't have to say anymore Bastila" he whispered. He pulled her closer to him, and she leant her head against his shoulder. She could feel him running his fingers through her hair.

Her sorrow began seeping out of her. She felt so comfortable in his arms, comfort she hadn't felt since she met him all those years ago.

The sun was sinking below the hills, its dieing embers dancing off the lake, its waters turning a golden hue. A flock of birds flew against the sun. The gentle lapping of waves against the lake shore, the gentle breeze rustling through the leaves, wavering through the grass. They sat in silence, as they looked out across the lake.

Revan could hear her gentle breathing, her soft hair against his cheek, and realised…this is what being a Jedi meant. Not for doing what is right or what is wrong, not for believing you can police the galaxy, but for following your own heart, to believe in what you were doing is right, to fight for those you cared about to whatever end. Revan stared down at Bastila, and finally he understood what he had to do.

She looked up towards him, and smiled as their eyes met. She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was the power he had over her, or maybe she was just so caught up in the moment. It didn't matter. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she could hear it. She pressed her soft lips gently against his.

Revan didn't push her away, but pulled her in closer. He pulled her in so tight; they were inseparable.

An electric current seemed to run through her entire body, it was so startling and terrifying, but at the same time the sensation was so pleasant she held on to him, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Revan"

He leant back and looked into her sparkling eyes. The last rays of sunlight made her skin shine. She was absolutely beautiful in that one moment. He sighed and said, "I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you were sleeping. Every moment with you is a moment I treasure. But - " he had to do it, for her, "I can't love you, Bastila. You believe too deeply in the Jedi Code, they would expel you and you've worked too hard for me to let that happen"

"Revan, I don't care. Not about this, you said yourself - "

"– that to not show emotion, is to be like a droid" they both smiled.

Revan sighed again, and looked out across the lake as the sun finally disappeared and the area was cast into shadow. "Bastila, you're kind, smart, funny, beautiful. You have those eyes which – sparkle, like stars whenever you smile, and when I look into them I can't help but smile back, because I feel happy too. You're the only person to have made that happen, to make me feel this way"

"So do you?"

He kissed her on the cheek, and stood up

"I - I can't"

- - -

"Well?"

"The first of the Jedi are preparing to leave Dantooine to help the Republic, my Masters"

Seven, cloaked figures sat, in a dank, dark room. Their Empire spread out behind them. The power that one felt from the room was so overwhelming; one couldn't help but become twisted to the evil that lay here.

One of the seven spoke up, "Excellent, the cogs are finally in motion"

"But – but my Lords I must warn you, there is a - a very powerful Jedi amongst those readying to leave"

"If they are mere Padawans and Knights they are no threat to our plans, slave"

"If you – if you insist, milord"

- - -

The rift between the Council and some of its students had widened over the months since War was declared, and with every month it was Revan who stood before the Council and pleaded for them to act, and every time they turned him down. This month though was different; he made sure of that, it was time for him to take action into his own hands.

"Do you realise the extremity of what you are saying Revan?" asked Zhar Lestin

"If I didn't do you think I would be standing here" Revan crossed his arms

"Then you realise, if you and your fellow Padawans leave the Enclave you shall all be expelled from the Jedi Order" stated Vrook, casting Revan a steel gaze, his face full of contempt.

"Expelled? For doing what is right? The Senate has been calling for aid the past two months, and still the Council denies sending them help?"

"For doing what is right?" Vrook laughed, "Well I guess it depends on your point of view"

"We have our reasons young Revan" Vandar spoke calmly, as though this was nothing more than a friendly debate

"Well perhaps if you lot bothered to fill the rest of the Enclave in on this, then perhaps we might not go off on our 'crusade'"

The Council went silent at that remark. Revan glanced over the Masters, "You do realise you are all hypocrites? Doesn't the Jedi Code say that we are supposed to protect those weaker than ourselves, regardless of the type of life form? And I swear it has been stated more than once by one of you that we are Peacekeepers of the galaxy, well we don't seem to be doing much peace-keeping at the moment. In fact, we Jedi are supposed to be selfless, but right now this Council is acting just like the Sith, self-centred and only caring about themselves. I never truly comprehended how fine the line is between both the Jedi and the Sith."

"There are times Revan, when even the Jedi must go against the rules in order to do what is right, therefore one may assume we are doing nothing wrong" remarked Vandar

"Well it seems, that ones point of view really does make you who you are, as do your choices…as Master Vrook has so kindly pointed out" replied Revan, sarcastically

"This is not a debatable topic anymore Revan. If you want to play war-hero and tread the path of the Darkside, then you will not do it under the guise of a Jedi Knight" Vrook was now standing up from his seat, shaking in rage

Revan stood there, before the Masters, and laughed at Vrook, "You can't be serious; the only person in this room to show any inclination of the Darkside is you, Vrook. I may not have faith in the Jedi Code, but it doesn't mean I'm willing to follow the same path as Exar Kun. I mean c'mon, look where that got him"

The Council went into silence again; obviously they were still reeling from their failure.

"There is obviously no swaying your mind, Jedi Knight. Then leave as you see fit, we shall not hold you back any longer" muttered Vandar.

Well that was something no one saw coming. Not only was Revan surprised at this sudden change of heart, but so too was the rest of the Council.

"Good luck, I hope not to see you again until the Republic has gained victory in this war" Vandar smiled up at the dark features of the young man, "Goodbye Revan"

Not knowing what to say, having been so flabbergasted, he turned around and walked out the Council chamber.

"Do you realise what you've done Vandar" cried Vrook, looking down at the little Master

"For once I agree with Vrook, are you out of your mind Vandar? The galaxy had to deal with one Dark Jedi, it is not ready to deal with another" said Dorak

"I too agree. I sense much anger and fear in him" said Zhar

Vandar simply sat back into his chair, put his hands to his chin and replied, "Redemption is never impossible. There is something else I sense in him."

- - -

The hum of a transporter-ship was all that broke the ringing silence, in the Enclave. Those Jedi who hadn't allied themselves to Revan's cause stood watching, as Revan and his followers packed their things onto the ship. It was only a couple of hours after the debate that had taken place between Revan and the Council, and he had decided it was best all round if they left as quickly as possible. When the last of the baggage was placed on the ship, Malak came up to Revan who was standing by the stairwell leading up into the ship, greeting those who wished to accompany him.

"Rev, you absolutely sure about this, mate? I mean we might never be allowed to come back here"

"I'm sure Malak," replied Revan, his voice firm, "Who knows, the Council might not want us but all those lives were going to be saving, I'm pretty damn sure their gonna want us"

Malak laughed, "Yeah I guess. You really think this pitiful band of Jedi can make a difference?"

"Why not? The smallest person can change the course of the future Malak"

"Well I guess then this is the last time I'll every look upon Dantooine"

"It's not too late to go back, Malak, to change your mind. You can choose stay here"

"No Revan. I said to you before, as did Logan, were sticking with you right to the end. Were the best of friends, we'll never turn our back on each other"

"Thanks"

Malak nodded, and climbed the stairwell into the ship.

Revan turned around as the last of the accompanying Jedi clambered on board, he could feel the eyes of those who were staying, looking at him with disgust. When he glanced over to them, they just turned their eyes elsewhere. Once the most popular Jedi, now he was seen as an Outcast, to even look at him, they felt was to be tainted by the Darkside.

Revan looked around, at the faces and at the Enclave one last time, and climbed up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait! Revan!"

Revan turned around, and saw Bastila pushing her way through the crowd. He jumped off the top rung of the ladder and landed just as she got to the stairs.

"You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" said Bastila

"I'm sorry Bastila, but I didn't want to drag you into this"

"What do you mean drag me into this? You wouldn't need to Revan; I would have come with you!"

"I would never let you do that Bastila. Never"

"You know who sound like? My mother. Always telling me I can't do this or that! Its stuff like that which makes me stubborn Revan" she could feel her eyes starting to swell with tears.

Revan could see it. He knew that she was dieing to go with him, even to War, but he couldn't let her come, not if there was a chance she would be hurt. He could never let that happen.

As she stood there, resolute, Revan understood that she knew it too. That no matter how hard she tried, he would never let her tag along.

Revan reached into his pocket, and took out something small, wrapped in cloth.

"I was meant to give this to you on your last birthday, but I got kinda wrapped up in all of this and forgot. Here"

He placed the cloth in her hands, and she un-wrapped it to find a yellow crystal, nestled inside.

"I know how lonely you get when either me, Malak or Logan ain't around. Also I know how much you hate green" Revan smiled, "So what I want you to do Bastila, is that whenever things get rough or you feel lonely, I want you to look at this crystal and remember. Remember the time we were at the lake, the warmth of the sun against your skin, the soft grass under your fingers, and I want you to smile, Bastila. I want you to be happy"

Bastila had no idea what to say. She looked at the sunny, yellow crystal in her palm, and she could remember the lake, the sun, the grass, the breeze, Revan.

"Thank you"

Revan leant in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll never forget you Bastila"

"I'll never forget you too"

"And I promise you Bastila, I'll come back. I promise."

With that he turned around and climbed back up the stairs, just as he was about to enter the ship, Bastila cried out, "I love you"

He smiled, "I know. Goodbye Bastila"

Tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart thumping, "Goodbye, Revan".


End file.
